The night that Ron and Lavender kissed
by yeahishipdrarry
Summary: When Ron and Lavender kissed Hermione felt her heart break. But before Harry found her who was it that comforted her?


Hermione hadn't been able to bear seeing Ron being pulled into what promised to be a long a tender kiss by Lavender. She wasn't even sure on who to blame; Ron for betraying her or Lavender as she knew that Hermione like him? Hermione had kind of hoped that Harry would come running after her as they were best friends but here she was – alone. The stairs were completely deserted as everyone would be in their common rooms, some celebrating, some complaining and others just contented. Hermione slumped down onto the stair at the bottom and was surprised at just how cold the castle floor could be.

Then she began to cry. A few corridors away sat Draco Malfoy wondering about something the Dark Lord had said, when he heard the cries. At first he tried to ignore them, he had his own troubles after all, but after a while he couldn't resist going to see what was going on. Sitting on the bottom step with her hair all around her head messier than ever was his nemisis Hermione Granger. He could have easily just left there and then because why on earth would he want to listen to her problems?

But then another thought struck him all at once. "Hello, Granger," he drawled as he stepped out of shadows and gave her a funny look with those silver grey orbs he had as eyes. "Do we have a little problem? Care to share?"

Hermione however wasn't a fool even when she was emotionally weak and so raised her head and scowled. "Malfoy, what the hell makes you think that I would want to speak to you right now? When have I ever told you anything?"

Most men would have left right there and then, because Hermione Granger was one witch you didn't want to mess with. But Draco wasn't like most men and so he casually sauntered over and sat down beside her, flinging an arm over her shoulder in one swift movement. Beneath his own amazingly toned muscles he felt her flinch slightly and then go completely stiff. Draco knew exactly how to get what he wanted.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry maybe I didn't make myself all that clear to you? When I said that I didn't want to speak with you right now, I meant, FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Her huge chocolate brown eyes looked up into his then riddled with anger and confusion. It all disappeared when their eyes met. His cool breath was on her lips now and she could faintly smell spearmint, one of her all time favourite smells. Then he lent forwards and before she knew what was happening or could respond his lips were pressed gently against hers.

At first the kiss was tentative, neither wanting to take the kiss further and put the other one off. But after Draco ran his tongue slowly across her bottom lip and she moaned he took it to a new level. Hermione was super embarrassed, did she actually just moan because Draco Malfoy was kissing her? Before her mind had time to answer that question she felt a hand on her chest and realized that Draco was trying to undo her blouse buttons.

They both got to their feet, consumed with passion, without breaking the kiss and then hurried into a broom cupboard. Hermione was now a few feet under and realized that she wouldn't be able to swim to the surface until the deed was done. Her shirt was gone within seconds and his quickly followed it to the floor. Her skirt was off with her shoes and tights whilst he struggled to take off his socks with one hand. Finally they took a breath and broke apart as the realisation of what they were about to do hit them hard.

Draco shot a questioning look at Hermione which clearly said, do you want to do this? Hermione didn't pause for a second to answer as her mind had already decided on what she was going to do; she was going to shag Draco Malfoy. It was a beautiful thing or so they both thought wondering if the other felt the same way. When it was done and they lay panting on the floor both of them let out a little sigh. Draco then felt guilt and tried to convince himself he had only done it so that he could prove to himself he could get any girl in school. Hermione couldn't think of anything better.

Slowly they redressed, and when Hermione put her prefect badge back on she felt a deep twinge of guilt. That was a fine example. Hermione went back to where he had found her and he departed on his way, probably back to the Dungeons. Suddenly she was overcome with tears and she sobbed heartily into her sleeve, unbelieving that he had taken her so easily. She sat there for a minute until she heard some footsteps coming down the stairs behind her and a voice saying, "Hermione?"

It was Harry. Harry didn't realize her tears weren't for Ron but for her unrequited love for Draco Malfoy as he rocked her back and forth.

Malfoy and Hermione both yelled at the same time. Then a baby was thrust into Hermione's arms and she cradled it to her chest. It had the same silver eyes as his father and Hermione was overcome with joy as Malfoy bent down and kissed her. "I love you Mrs Malfoy," he whispered.

"I love you too, Mr Malfoy!"

[A/N] I am almost considering doing a short story based on this... any thoughts from anyone? Thanks and review :]


End file.
